


I'm With You

by towardstheair



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Kris misses Adam</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

Kris isn't ungrateful for what he has, he knows he is more than lucky. But this is the first time he has ever felt this kind of _want_. He has spent most of his life being selfless, making other people happy and trying to do the right thing. Even know, when the truth is so blatant to everyone around him, he is _still_ doing the right thing. It's not that he doesn't want to be here with his family and friends for Christmas. It's just that he can't help thinking about who isn't here.

If this were like their usual Christmas Eve tradition; Kris would be inside strumming his guitar and singing a Christmas song of his mom's choice. Instead, he is out on the porch staring at his phone desperate for the familiar tone to sound.

They understand, his parents, his brother and even Katy. They all know how hard this is for him, the lie and the waiting. Everyone keeps telling him that it will be worth it in the end, that it's for the best. Sometimes Kris has trouble seeing past the now. That's why he needs to hear Adam's voice. Adam is his reminder. A reminder that everything is going to be okay. Soon there won't be the lies or waiting, it will just be the two of them together, finally.

Adam's Christmas plans are to spend it with his mom and some friends, sushi and lots of alcohol. Sometimes Kris has a hard time picturing himself there with Adam, a part of that scenario. He can't deny their differences have kept them both up at night, talking on the phone until the morning light appears. It comes down to one simple truth though; Kris loves Adam. There isn't one scenario either of them can paint that would ever make Kris doubt that. For that reason he can see himself wherever Adam is. He can see Adam here with his family, he can see them fitting perfectly into each others lives because it's too natural for them to not.

Kris sits down on the small bench and spreads his legs out, he pulls the blanket over himself. He came outside a good ten minutes before Adam said he would call, but he knows if he stuck around inside when his phone rang the kissy noises would have started from Daniel. He is still as unbearable as ever.

The phone rings and Kris looks down to see Adam's face smiling up at him, he loves that his boyfriend is a complete dork who insisted on taking lots of pictures of himself on Kris' phone.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Adam sounds happy, relieved.

“I've missed you.” They both say the words at the exact same time and Adam laughs, Kris sighs.

“What's wrong?”

Kris fiddles with a frayed edge of the blanket. “Nothing.”

“Hmm, you're lying Kristopher. You are sitting outside on your porch feeling sorry for yourself aren't you?”

“No... maybe.”

“Is everything okay there?”

“It's fine. I just... I'm just feeling sorry for myself.”

There's a small silence, Adam's breath the only thing Kris can hear. He leans back further, already feeling better and more relaxed just at the thought of Adam thinking about him.

“It won't always be like this you know?”

“I know.”

“One day, we'll have our own traditions – remember what we said? We can do whatever we want, no explanations. I know it's hard for you...”

“Hard for me?” Kris laughs “What about you?”

“I can't say I love that you aren't here with me right now, but we're both doing what we have to do. It will be worth it. You still want that right?”

“Are you kidding me? You know I do. This wouldn't be killing me so much right now if I didn't.”

There's a rustling from Adam's line. “I have the present you sent me here.”

“You can't open it until tomorrow.”

“I _know_. You underlined that a lot in the card, so I think I got that. Is it suitable to open in front of other people?”

Kris laughs. “Yes. Is mine?”

“Hmm... did you get both packages?”

“I did.”

“The one in purple paper is mine, so yes. The blue paper one is from Tommy – so I have no idea. Maybe take extra caution in front of the family and your Aunt Gloria.”

Adam giggles, and it's not very often that Adam lets himself be ridiculous. He is far too aware of his surroundings sometimes, afraid someone will be there, waiting around the corner to judge everything he does. Kris loves that when it's just the two of them, Adam doesn't care. Because Adam can say whatever he wants on stage and in interviews, Kris _knows_ him. He knows that Adam gets insecure, he knows that sometimes after Adam has read a particularly shitty article about himself that it gets to him. Kris knows all these things because he is the only person Adam will admit it to.

“I wonder what we'll be doing this time next year.” Kris imagines himself next to Adam in _their_ bed. An old movie on _their_ TV, safe and warm in Adam's arms.

“You know what? I don't care where we are – I just want us to be together. I'm making you that promise, I don't know what's going to happen but whatever does, we'll be together.”

“I'll get my mom to send us cookies.”

“My mom can make us pie.”

“We can get a Christmas tree and you can make it as sparkly as you like.”

“We can spend all Christmas day naked.”

“We can... what?”

Adam giggles again. “You know it's a great idea. I figure we have a lot of naked time to make up for. And the holidays are about giving and receiving...”

“Keep it PG, Lambert. My parents are right inside.”

“I don't even get phone sex for Christmas?”

“Hmm... can you call me later? Everyone goes to bed real early on Christmas Eve...”

“Best. Christmas. Present. Ever.”

The fall silent again, Kris is so comfortable and relaxed he could easily fall asleep just by the sound of Adam' breathing. “It's going to be okay, Kris.”

“I know it is.”

He knows people will wonder why he has been so long, but he doesn't want to say goodbye just yet. He lets Adam talk about his day in excruciating detail and then Kris does the same. The time rolls past midnight and reluctantly they say their goodbye's.

Kris misses Adam. But he believes Adam' promise, he believes that everything will be worth the outcome.  



End file.
